Futanari Sex Slave
by vanitynekozawa
Summary: Vanity is turned into a futanari by a scientist and just handed off to her Mistress. She doesn't quite understand how she got there but something tells me she won't be able to complain too much about it. (Just me dabbling in smut again, hope you enjoy) (I am still writing this, it! It just needs more work!)
1. Chapter 1

"Wh-What are you going to do with that?" I panicked, the scientist coming closer and closer to me with his rolling table of shots and creams. I was laying naked against a cold steel table, my bare skin getting goosebumps from the contact of the it, causing my nipples to perk up. Squirming, I tried to free or loosen the shackles around my wrists and ankles, but the restraints were too tight against my skin. After a moment of doing so, I realized how that was a pretty dumb thing to do considering it was literally metal.

"Mistress said she wants to find a way to use the new barn out back, so I'm giving you the modifications you need in order for her to use it." He smirks down at me, the gleam in his eyes making me inwardly shudder from fear. Equipping one of the shots from the tray that had a green tint to it he poked the needle through my clit, injecting the serum. I yelled profanities and balled my hands up tightly into fists from the pain, tears were starting to form in my eyes.

Once every ounce of the liquid was emptied out into my clit, I could feel a weird pressure all over it. As if it were a burning pleasure. Blinking the tears away I gained the courage to look down and see what was going on. I gasp in shock as tears start rolling down my cheeks again, to my shock I was starting to grow a cock and balls. "What did you do to me?" I leaned my head back against the steel, my eyes pouring out tears.

"Don't worry about it, I just gave you an add on." He grasps his rolling table, pulling it closer to the upper half of my body. Throwing out the used syringe he grabs another one, aligning it with the tip of my nipple. He pokes through the delicate bud, injecting the pink liquid into it before doing the same with your other nipple. My breasts started to expand, growing bigger as well as my nipples. My rosy nipples soon became big and long enough for someone to hold completely in their hand. My voluminous breasts started spilling over the sides of my body whilst my nipples dangled a bit to the side.

The Scientist grasped onto my nipples and started to tug them around, making my body become hot and my nipples erected. The tips of my nipples started opening up a bit. My new cock was pulsating against my abdomen and started to leak precum. Moans leaked out of my mouth as he played with me, "St-Stop- Do-Don't touch me-" I could barely say what I needed because of the pleasure being so great.

He scoffed at me, "Don't think I'm doing this for fun, I'm doing this to make sure everything has gone correctly. I have no intentions on doing this for your pleasure." I held back a whine and endured what he was doing until milk started to leak out of my breasts.

I watched as he let go and started to take notes on what was going on with my body. He then took off the binds that were on my wrists and ankles, allowing me to sit up. I didn't move, knowing that if i tried making a run for it I would get in more trouble than before.

"One moment." He turned and left the area, coming back a few minutes later with a collar, clipping it around my neck before he connected the leash to it. He tugged on it to check how strong it was. "Get up, we're I'm taking you to the new placement."

As we walked through the mansion I was covering up my cock with both of my hands, knowing my breasts would be exposed no matter what. With each step my breasts bounced and my nipples flopped around, too big to handle the pressures of walking. We walked by some of the staff and they eyed me down, looking over my body and actually getting aroused by it.

The scientist made his way to the back door, opening it and giving me a view of the barn he had mentioned before. It was rather big but also looked very unused. He tugged on my leash and pulled me in.

The setup on the inside was like nothing I had seen before. When you first opened the wooden doors you're greeted by stalls that were all completely empty, clearly hasn't been used yet. Milk machines were lined up at each station just begging to be broken in.

He placed me in the first stall, tying the leash against one of the poles before going to one of the walls that was decorated in machines and sex toys just waiting to be used on whom ever the victim was. This time it just so happened to be me. He had gotten a chastity belt with a hole through it so my cock and balls would be out and ready for punishment. Then the fairly thick vibrator with notches and edges all around it.

The scientist stepped into the stall with me, I was clearly shaking as he pulled me closer to him. He forced me to spread my legs as he slid the bumpy vibrator in. The only lubricant he had used was my own juices that spilled from me walking to the barn.

"Tch, you're nothing but a masochistic exhibitionist." He shoved the vibrator inside and then the chastity belt followed followed along soon after. My new cock stood eight inches proudly off my body. It was twitching with every movement I had made because of what was inside of me. My balls were becoming heavy from how sensitive I was with my new cock. The vibrator was gliding and grinding against my g-spot giving me chills.

I was enjoying myself so much that I didn't even realize it when I was turned and bent over a medieval post that closed over my hands and neck, my breasts and erect nipples just dangling over the concrete floor. My nipples were barely not touching the floor, milk dribbling out of them already.

The milk machine was soon hooked up to my enormous nipples, sucking and pulling onto them at the lowest speed, building its way up. I could no longer control my sounds of pleasure, moans started spilling passed my lips with no remorse. My cock was leaking out precum and throbbing, needing to be touched. I whimpered and shifted my hips a bit.

"Ca-Can you please pl-play with my cock?" I said hopefully as I chewed on my lip while my body was undergoing such pleasure.

I couldn't see his facial expression but I sure as hell felt the slap against my ass from asking such a question. The handprint had a burning sensation even after it left my skin.

"Do I need to repeat myself? You aren't getting a climax from me. I'm simply here to make the modifications to your body as time progresses." He then took the collar that was around my neck and wrapped it suffocatingly tight around the base of my cock, preventing me from having any kind of release. "Your Mistress will be in here later, don't make too much noise in here." He turned the vibrator that was inside of me, onto the highest setting, letting it hit my sweet spots with no stopping.

On that note, he left me in the barn, moaning and squirming as the machines toyed with my body. The constant tugging and sucking on my nipples gave me shivers that ran through my entire body bringing me closer and closer to my release. My pussy juices started leaking passed the chastity belt and down my inner thighs. My body was growing hot and I felt something building up inside of me while my balls were becoming heftier than before. Right when I felt like my release was coming everything shut off, leaving my body quivering and my knees weak.

After a few hours of being with the machine I learned a little bit about it. It shuts off after 30 minutes of constant milking, but as it shuts off it also clenches against my nipples, vibrating them for the same amount of time as if it needed to recharge. Each time it would stop to vibrate, the milk in my breasts would slowly build up and cause them to grow even bigger than before, my nipples getting tighter in it while it vibrated. I started to shift back and forth on my feet, the pleasure becoming unbearable. My cock felt like it was going to explode.

The vibrator seemed to be sensory because every time I felt like I was about to cum, it would turn off and wait about ten minutes before it turned back on. My cock was aching as my body was begging to have some form of release, there was hardly any precum that would ooze out for it.

Soon sun had fallen and my trainer wasn't here yet, making me believe that there really wasn't one after all and I was just standing there to suffer through orgasm denial the entire night. Just as I had lost hope for there actually being someone coming in and helping me release, the door was being opened.

I was unable to respond with anything but begging because of my need to cum. My cock was twitching and my juices were leaking down to the floor, forming a puddle beneath me. "Pl-Please make me cum, I want to c-cum!"

The only response I received was another slap on the ass, and a hard one at that. I yelped in pain and let out a small moan, liking the mix of pain and pleasure. Before I knew it the pleasure had all completely stopped and the milk machine turned onto the lowest setting, just barely getting the milk out of me.

"You aren't cumming anytime soon, haha." A feminine laugh had been heard from behind me. I wanted to turn and see who was talking but I couldn't because of my hands and neck being restrained. "Your cock was drooling even though the collar was so tight? Maybe I need to get you something tighter." Her hand was resting against my ass, feeling it up as she dipped down to my pussy, feeling how wet I was through the chastity belt. I could hear the keys rattling, a sign that she was about to unlock the chastity belt or better yet, my hands and neck.

Once she took off the chastity belt and slid the vibrator out from in between my folds causing a gasp to leave my lips, she put them off to the side as well as the milk machine suction cups. She then came to where my head and wrists were, letting me stand up straight and facing her.

"I am your trainer and my objective is to make you into the mansions cow. You will refer to me as Mistress." She eyed me down through her long eyelashes, watching me carefully. I believed her gaze was mesmerizing but perhaps that was just because of the fact I had been edged all day with no release. Her voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Time to see what today's progress has done."

Her soft hands felt up my breasts, as she inspected them, then moved to my elongated nipples. They were so big they drooped downwards, milk dribbling out. They were being tugged and pulled on, noticeably bigger than before. She then leaned down and latched onto one, suckling on it in her mouth. It hardly fit but she started bobbing her head as if she were giving it head. My knees were already weak so I placed a hand on the wood post next to me so I could stand.

Her tongue wrapped around it as she sucked on it, stuffing the entire thing into her mouth. She was moving her head up and down, taking me completely in. My milk was pouring out into her mouth while she sucked on it. After a minute or two she pulled away and did the same thing to the other nipple, nipping at it a few times. She started forcing her small mouth onto the entire length as she got it wet and hard, milk dribbling out of it and down her throat. She soon pulled away and left me panting heavily, my cock standing straight up, drooling precum as it was before she had came into the room to toy with me.

She reached into her bag that she had brought, "These will be on you during the next few nights to see how things go." She pulled her hands out and in them were two metal clasps that would be wrapped around my nipples.

Mistress grabbed some lube out of the bag and spread some in her hands, grasping onto my nipples and getting them slippery first before she put on the clasps. When she finally got around to putting on the clasps, they squeezed around the middle, causing the tips to just to get puffy and poke out. My nipples no longer drooped with them being on me, they stood straight out,my face turned a red shade from how it must have looked. She flicked both of the tips of my buds with her fingertips before crouching down to my cock, smirking because of how hard I was. I could feel her hot breath tickling my skin as she got close to it.

She grabbed onto my cock tightly, looking up at me, "This won't be cumming for a while so endure everything I give you and I might consider letting you cum." I winced from her grasp and whimpered from what she said, wanting to cum at that instant. I chewed my bottom lip and nodded my head, knowing that being obedient got me what I wanted faster but also aware that my patience was running thin. She grabbed the ring that was placed around my cock earlier and slid it on me, making sure it was tighter than before so not even precum could leak out. Soon she placed the dog collar back around my neck, with the leash connected to it.

"Mistress? Is it time for me to take over for you tonight?" A voice was heard from the door of the barn, coming from a taller girl who had short black hair with an edgy style to it. She was in a skimpy lingerie outfit that had little triangles where her nipples were. Her nipples poked out through the skimpy material by a couple of inches and they were rather thick as well so the triangles didn't exactly cover much of anything. The Slave also wore a chastity belt around her cock to stop her from touching herself. Her chastity belt however, was also quite different than the one that they had placed on me. Hers had covered her entire cock, leaving only a small hole in it so she could use the restroom with, it caused her to be completely limp with no way of touching it.

Mistress turned her attention to the other slave and nodded her head, "You came just in time actually." Mistress then stood up and grabbed the keys from her waist, "Come here, slut. I'm taking your belt off for this week. You're allowed to do whatever you'd like to this cow just don't let her climax." My cheeks tinted a red shade from the crude word, my stomach did a flip while my cock just started to throb more.

'Since when did something like this turn me on?'

The slave girl walked over to her obediently and she watched as Mistress unlocked the chastity belt. A sigh of relief came upon the slave as she felt her cock swelling up from the sight in front of her. "Am I allowed to cum, Mistress?" The girl looked at her with hopeful eyes, they were slightly watered up from how excited she was.

Mistress raised her hand up and laughed a bit, "Of course not, I'm putting the same thing she has, onto you." Mistress then reached into the bag that was nearby and put the same object around the Slave's cock, not letting her cum. The Slave huffed a bit, not liking how she had to keep wearing the chastity belt but accepting it anyway.

Mistress handed the Slave the leash, placing it into her hand, "You will be walking her around the park, I'm sure she's tired of being cooped up in here all day." She smirked and glanced back at me and my nervous expression before looking back at the dark haired slave in front of me. "There are some toys in the back I will be leaving, other than that, enjoy." Mistress then walked out of the barn, leaving us there to go about doing our business.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was being shown off to the outdoors of the barn, still in the boundaries of where the mansion was. I looked around and everyone seemed to have body modifications. Some even had breasts about the same size as mine if not, bigger. I looked down at my breasts, embarrassed by how vulgar they looked from being so large and with how the nipple capsules must have looked on them. My nipples puffed out at the ends, dribbles of milk coming out from being squeezed like they were.

While I was being walked around, my hands ended up being handcuffed behind my back, due to the Slave making sure I wouldn't touch myself or cover myself up. She was in a pleasant mood even though she was unable to cum herself.

'Maybe she liked the satisfaction of not cumming?' I thought to myself as I glanced at her slightly dazed facial expression. It was as if she were in deep thought.

The more we walked the outdoors, the more people we started coming across. Everything was going well up until someone had stopped us. It was a man with his slave crawling on all fours like a dog would. She even had ears with a butt plug that looked like a tail. She started barking and wiggling her bum, excited to see us.

"My pet seems like she wants to play with your slave. Is that okay with you?" He had a smirk on his face as he glanced over at me. I looked at the girl, hoping she would say no. I was already going through too much pleasure though the day with no release, I didn't want to do it again.

"Why of course, that would be okay." She looked over at me with a wicked smirk and watched as the pet started to lick at my inner thigh. I gasped and started to get more on her level, kneeling before she tackled me onto the ground, licking me everywhere.

She went from licking and kissing my neck to down to my breasts, leaving little bite marks here and there. As she was placing kisses and love bites along my breasts, she got to my nipples, sliding the metal clasps right off and handing them to the slave taking care of me. The dog girl started licking and sucking on my nipples, trying to get my milk out once more which seemed to flow out with no problem. I felt her grasp ahold of it with her teeth and gently slide up, causing my back to arch up as I gasped.

The way her mouth slid up and down on my nipples sent shivers down my spine. Goose bumps filled my body and it started getting me wet once again. My inner thighs became drenched while my cock was pulsating hard, wanting the chastity belt off for good.

She then straddled my body, moving her hands along my curves then up to paying attention to my nipples. She tugged and pulled on them, watching me squirm from the pleasure and as my milk dribbled and shot out. My cock throbbed against her pussy for a couple of minutes before she did something about it.

The girl then switched positions on me, her pussy was directly in front of my face while she was beginning to deepthroat my cock. It caused my body to get hotter than before, doing something like this in public with people watching sent shivers down my spine once again. It wasn't long before she stopped sucking me off and sat her sopping wet pussy down onto my face. I hesitated before I began eating her wet pussy and cleaning up the wet mess she was making from toying with me. I delved my tongue deep inside her and moved it about before moving back down to her clit, flicking it with my tongue and swirling it around. I cradled it with my tongue and had it in between my teeth as I gently sucked on the little pink nub. Her moans and squeaks were what kept me going, I wanted to hear her sounds when she climaxed and I wanted to taste her juices as they slid into my mouth.

None of this happened because right before she could cum, her Master tugged her off of me."Let the other one have some fun too." I was breathless as I looked up, seeing the slave who was taking care of me. She was holding onto the leash tightly and started to straddle me, grinding her wet pussy against my cock before sliding it in between her tight folds. I let out an exasperated moan, bucking my hips up a few times before she grabbed a hold of my nipple and tugged it upwards, my milk spurting out.

"Don't move." She commanded. She looked over at the pet who was looking rather sad, wanting to continue playing with me. "Sit on her face again."

The pet barked in response and went over to my face, sitting on it once again. Her pussy juice was dripping onto my face once again, I moved my tongue up and started licking her feverishly. It took me all I had to not buck my hips from the way the slaves pussy felt against my cock until she started moving on her own accord. I let out moans and delved deeper in between her folds, loving the attention my body was getting.

"How does it feel being nothing more than a fuck toy?" I felt the slave starting to slide a finger into my nipple, moving it around as she spoke to me. I shuddered from the sensation and bucked my hips up in response to say I was enjoying it. She started to move her hips more aggressively, as if she were trying to make herself cum as well. She was have shrill moans escape her lips before she hid them by leaning down and sucking on the long, thick nipple that she was originally playing with.

The more the dog girl rode on my face, the louder her moans became, I had my tongue flat against her little nub, rubbing it back and forth before she started panting heavily. "I-I'm going to cu-cum, don't stop!" She grasped onto my free nipple, tugging it around and doing corkscrew motions with it, bringing me close to my climax as well. My whole body was hot as my fluids leaked out of me while my balls became heavier than before.

I nipped at her clit and that sent her over the edge, she the grasped onto it tightly and came. While she was cumming, her juices covered my face and slid down it, coating me. After a few moments when she was calmed down she then crawled off of me and went next to her owner, tugging at his leg as a gesture to leave. He nodded his head and started walking the other way, away from us.

The slave who was riding me soon got up and smeared the precum off her cock, onto my face, "There's more for you." She then placed the nipple capsules back on me, my nipples standing up inches like they were before. She helped me up as we started walking again. I was pouting and looked down at my cock that was twitching, begging to be touched and played with.

When we walked back to the barn, she had the leash that connected to my collar tied around a post. She placed me in the same stall as before and put a vibrator inside of me while attaching the unahole to my cock, leaving it on high with my hands tied behind my back still. She then turned her back on me, "My job for tonight is over, better hope Mistress remembers you in the morning."

Barely getting any sleep from the night before, I was woken up from my nap by the scientist who barged in the barn. I noticed he had a cart with him when he pulled up to my post. I was panting, looking up at him with temptation written all over my face. "Wh-What are you go-going to do this time?" I was looking at his cart, a bit nervous but not as nervous as the first time he used medicine on my body.

He had white latex gloves on and removed the toys that were placed on me, giving me a chance to catch my breath. He smirked, "I was told to load you up with aphrodisiac for the day, so that's what I'm here for." The scientist then leaned down and grasped one of my breasts, poking the needle through and injecting me with the serum, he did the same to the other. "Not only will this make your breasts more sensitive, it's also to help them grow." He took the nipple capsules off of me and started to stroke my long and thick erected nipples. I was squirming under him, wanting more than what was being given but, knowing damn well he was just doing his job. Once he was done, he grabbed his things and placed them on the cart, leaving me with no toys on me. I sighed in relief when I heard the door shut, allowing myself to close my eyes and take a small nap.

"Look at her breasts! They're so big, Onee-chan!" This is what I had woken up to, a short girl with blue hair, straddling me while tugging and pulling at my nipples. "Oh, look! She finally woke up!" She smiled at me, continuing to play with my body. A couple moans escaped my mouth here and there from what she was doing. I glanced over at the other girl who was a blond, her hair up in pigtails. She had a bratty expression on her face, standing away from me.

"How can you play with such a cow? One would start to think she's nothing more than a milking object." She retorted, causing her sister to have a small frown. The blond one crossed her arms and looked down at me, in a rather arrogant fashion.

The blue haired one let go of my nipples and stood next to her. They were complete opposites, the blue haired one had a cock just like me, while the blond one seemed to have a normal body. Their breasts were both the same size, they looked about C-cups.

"I'm Yui," The blue haired girl pointed at herself, then gestured towards the blond one, "This is Himiko! Mistress told us to break you in, so that's what we're here for!" She then grabbed Himiko's hand and pulled her over to me. They sat on opposite sides of me and ran their hands along my body.

"Your nipples look pathetic, they're so erect!." Himiko grabbed onto my left nipple, tugging it upwards roughly. Milk dribbled out as she started to jerk off my nipple as if it were a cock. "Your body is so vulgar, you must be embarrassed about it." A smug smirk was placed upon her face as she ran her mouth, humiliating me and only turning me on more.

"Himiko, you know you're just jealous of her breasts being bigger than yours." Yui then grasped onto my right on, suckling on the tip while the rest of her hand was doing corkscrew motions. It wasn't long before she started sucking on the entire thing, running her tongue along every portion of it. I was squirming while my cock was throbbing, needing to be touched.

"Th-That's not true!" Her face turned a pink color as she grasped onto it harder, I yelped a bit in pain, causing her to look up at me. She stopped pulling as hard and leaned it upwards, licking the base and all around it before she placed the whole thing in her mouth too, sucking on it.

With the both of them suckling on my breasts and letting the milk out, I couldn't contain my moans much longer. I tried to move my hands to jerk off my cock but they were still handcuffed which prevented me from doing so. My milk was coming out of me freely as they sucked on them, my body was growing hot and I could feel something building up inside me that wouldn't be released. I whimpered a bit from remembering the chastity belt. My eyes rolled back as I squirmed, "Pl-Play with my cock, i-it needs attention!"

Himiko looked up at me as she deep throated my long cock like nipple. She pulled her mouth off as a pop noise was made. She grabbed a hold of my cock tightly and looked at her sister, "Yui, play with it." She smirked as she looked over at her sister who had also taken her mouth off of me.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you wanna cum?" Yui looked at me with a cute smile.

"Te-Ten, please play with it!" I begged, tears swelling in my eyes as I shifted my hips around. I yelped a bit when I felt Yui flick it. I looked down at her and felt it twitch in Himiko's hand. "Wh-What?"

"We don't play nice when you tell us what to do." Yui responded as she continued to flick it, grasping onto one of my balls and rolling it around in her hand, giving me pain and pleasure. "Your balls are so heavy! I wonder how that happened?" She started squeezing it a bit harder as she flicked my cock a few more times. "I bet you're really pent up, too bad you're not allowed to cum."

"Hey Yui," Himiko started, "Let me ride her and you can play with her pussy." She smirked, looking down at me while her sister moved. Once she was on top, she slid my cock inside her. She winced a bit from the length but started moving on her own accord. She grabbed onto my nipples and jerked them off as her hips moved back and forth. I felt like I was about to cum, my body melting while she was riding herself to an orgasm. Soon, I felt something penetrating my sopping wet pussy, my back arched up from the sensation.

Yui giggled a bit, "Listen to her! She doesn't sound any different that a dumb slut!" You could hear the smile in her voice as she poked fun at my reactions. The sounds of their bodies slapping against mine only made me want to cum even more. I panted and bucked my hips, needing more pleasure, not caring if I came or not. My eyes were rolled back as I let them toy with my body.

"Yu-Yui! I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Himiko, I-I am too!" She said as she held onto Himiko, pouring her load inside of me. My milk squirted upwards from how Himiko tugged on them when she came. They were a panting mess, getting off of me and out of me.

Himiko looked over at Yui, "I want to put her through more, this is fun!" She placed a foot on my cock, moving it back and forth, "Especially since you can't cum."


	3. Chapter 3

For the next couple hours I was strapped to a chair, my legs spread open and tied to the legs, not allowing me to shift them at all. My chastity belt was off which made my desire to cum even stronger than before. My hands were strapped above my head while a gag ball was forced into my mouth. My nipples leaked out droplets of milk while my pussy was drenching the seat beneath me. My cock stood straight up as the girls looked over what they had done to me. Inwas going insane, my urge to cum grew but my want to cum was slowly deteriorating . It was like they were conditioning me to forever have the desire to cum.

Himiko walked behind me, grasping onto my breasts and playing with them lightly, running her hands up and down them smoothly. Rubbing them against each other and working her way up to my nipples. She smirked as she watched my body squirm with pleasure. "You wanna cum, don't you, fuck toy?" She was smirking as I nodded my head yes, a little desperate.

"Himiko, play with her like I play with you." Yui chimed in, walking to me before getting on her knees to run her hands up and down my thighs. She got her mouth closer to my sopping wet pussy, hardly breathing on it before she pulled away, kissing my inner thigh and leaving hickeys. Yui looked up at Himiko to see her teasing me.

Himiko was grasping onto both of my nipples, rubbing the tips of them with her thumbs, rolling them against her forefingers. I was arching my back up as milk started to flow out freely. The milk dripped down her fingers and onto my body, some of it getting onto Yui. She didn't seem to mind as she kept teasing my hot area.

It wasn't long before Himiko had stepped away, "I think it's time we start milking you again, you must be so pent up." She then pulled the suction cups from the cell wall, attaching each one to a nipple. Once she turned them on I gasped slightly and arched my back up, my milk dribbling out while my nipples were getting tugged and sucked on by this machine.

"Don't you think we should put the chastity belt on her incase she cums?" Yui stood up with that same smirk on her face. I shook my head, not wanting it on.

Himiko noticed this and chuckled a bit, "Not quite yet, the machine isn't turned up high enough for her to cum from just nipple stimulation. If anything, this is going to tease her a bit." She then got on her knees, Yui following her down. They were looking up at me as each one grabbed one of my balls. Himiko had a firm grasp on it as she massaged it in her hand while Yui had already started sucking on it, rolling her tongue around the sensitive area.

I was squirming in the seat as my cock twitched against my flat stomach, it was drooling so much precum, it was dribbling onto my stomach and down my abdomen. My pussy was burning for attention while my breasts were being milked dry. Goose bumps filled my body and made my hairs stand on edge.

Himiko had soon grasped onto my cock, gliding the palm of her hand on the tip before sliding the rest of it in her hand. She used achingly slow movements, teasing me.

It wasn't long before Yui had used her fingers to trail along my pussy and dip inside of it, fingering me slowly then building up to a faster pace just to slow down again.

They toyed with me for about 20 minutes like this before pulling away, still looking up at me.

"I think it's time we locked your pretty little cock back up, what do you think, Himiko?" Yui stood up, getting the chastity belt and placing it on me once again. I whimpered as I watched her strap it on me. I shifted my hips a bit, not wanting its tight fit on. "You look pathetic." She laughed as she straddled me, taking off one of the suction cups and replacing it with her hand, jerking my nipple off like a cock. "Just look at what you've done to me already." She moved her free hand down to her pussy, using two fingers to spread herself apart, exposing the inside of her pretty pink pussy. She was so wet it was drooling out of her and onto my smooth skin, I bit my lip needing to get inside of her.

Himiko had started to unstrap the bonds that restricted my movement and taken off the other suction cup as Yui got off from on top of me. First she freed my hands, then my legs, ordering me to do a task afterward.

"Lay on your back and hold your legs up." Himiko smirked as she got down on her knees, gripping onto them tightly. She rubbed her length against my area to get it wet before gliding it against my asshole as well. It caused me to jump a bit each time she did so. "Aw, now the little bitch is scared of what's going to happen to her." She chuckled a bit.

"Yo-You're not going to fuck my ass, are you?" I stammered while I squirmed a bit from the fear and excitement that came out of me. She pressed her cock against my tight hole, slightly inching it in.

"I didn't say you could speak, do it again and I'm shoving it in completely with no warning." My body stood still, me being careful to not move a muscle. Yui then strided over and straddled my face, pressed her cute pussy against my lips, rubbing her sopping wet area against my face.

"Eat me, whore. This is about us cumming, not you." I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out, letting her ride my tongue and face while Himiko pushed more of her length inside of me. I flinched a bit and started to tremble. I then felt her pull away and thrust herself completely into me. My body arched up as tears pricked my eyes. I yelped in pain. Himiko started fucking me with no remorse.

"I told you no moving and I was serious, did you think this was a joke?" She panted a bit more with each thrust she took. It wasn't long before my ass started to loosen up, not only it being easier to deal with but also becoming a bit more pleasurable.

I moved my hands up and around Yui's thighs, pulling her closer down onto me, I rubbed my face into her pussy to taste her juices more than before with my tongue being flat. I used my tongue to do circles around her clit and flick it around as a way to toy with her. Yui grasped onto my nipples to tug and pull on as she allowed me to lick her up. My milk was squirting out as my body trembled.

After a while of her riding my face and my ass getting fucked, they were soon about to climax. Yui pressed herself down onto me, her juices squirting all over my face while Himiko ended up cumming in my ass. Himiko sat there for a second before catching her breath and her cock swelling up once more, filling my asshole to the brim. I moved my hips a bit, wanting some sort of pleasure even if it had to be through anal stimulation only. My cheeks burned red from the humiliation of caving in to the pleasure from anal.

Himiko chuckled and started thrusting in and out again, harder than the last. "Hey Yui, this dumb slut loved her ass being fucked!" Himiko slapped my pussy, causing me to jump a bit, "Your dirty pussy doesn't deserve a real cock in it anymore now does it?"

I felt my face get hotter as I pulled away from Yui's pussy, her cum dripping down my cheeks, "N-No, it doesn't."

Yui shifted around and faced the other way so she was facing Himiko and more importantly, my cock. She grasped onto my breasts and fondled them around, rubbing them against herself before grappling onto both of my nipples. She tugged them around and watched as the squirted milk out. My cock was drooling while my pussy was burning to be touched.

"I bet she wishes someone would touch her pussy, huh? Too bad she's not good enough for me to play with it." Yui then leaned down and started sucking on one of my nipples, rubbing her tongue around ita. I was going crazy, my body trembling and taking all this in at once.

It wasn't long before Himiko had finally gotten done using me as her cum dumpster. Once she released her last load inside of me, she grabbed one of the butt plugs that had been inside the bag and pushed it inside of me.

"Perfect, your ass will be used from this point on to hold my cum, got it?"

"Yes, Mistress." I nodded my head and shifted around a bit, Yui then getting off of me, putting her bra and panties back on with Himiko doing the same.

"Let's dress her up a bit before she goes out today. I'm sure people would love to look at her in a state like this." Yui chuckled a bit as she stood me up on my feet, placing the nipple capsules on me, tops included. She then handcuffed my hands behind my back and placed a collar around my neck. "Time to go, you perverted cow."


End file.
